kindergartenfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob
Bob is the “nice janitor" in Kindergarten 2. The Janitor from the first game despises Bob and gives the Protagonist a quest to kill him. When first talking to Bob he introduces himself as the friendly janitor, and even offers to help get Nugget out of the sewer grate. However, at the start of the game he is unable to do so, due to him losing his tool belt; after finishing the janitor’s quest (A Tale Of Two Janitors), the Janitor will give you Bob’s tool belt (which was looted from his corpse, implying that it is located later in the day). If the Protagonist has the tool belt, Bob will free Nugget from the grate if you ask him to. Bob also has a crush on Ms. Applegate. This is discoverable after going to the girl‘s bathroom during morning time. Bob will have a cute anime blush, and once you talk to him it is revealed he saw Ms. Applegate and fell in love with her. This is important for Dr. Danner's quest, Flowers For Diana. To get the red flower you must tell him that Ms. Applegate would love it if he got her flowers. He brings her the bouquet during recess and she says it’s the nicest thing anyone has ever given her (besides pills). They run off inside together and he drops the flowers. If you walk back into the teacher's lounge, you will find them kissing and receive an achievement. Before the final mission, Creature Feature, several encounters with Bob in the "weapons closet" allude to something sinister occurring throughout the school. Upon locating a shovel for Nugget during his quest (If You Can Dodge A Nugget), Bob will walk in and discover you. After listing several valid reasons why the room would be dangerous for a small child, he trails off as he notices an axe on the wall dripping blood. He will ask if you cut yourself, to which the Protagonist responds, 'It's not my blood.' After mulling over this for a moment, Bob will speculate about who it belongs to; shortly afterwards, he will mumble that he is having trouble recalling what happened the day before. The recess bell will ring, alerting him to how much time has passed; he will hastily send you outside, then turns back to the axe while he tries to figure out what occurred. Later on in the game, during Carla's quest (Things That Go Boom), you can find him in the closet during recess seemingly "tripped out" on the dizzying fumes from the vat in the corner- which has filled the room with noxious green smoke. During Creature Feature (Lily and Billy's quest, the canon ending) Carla blows a hole in the wall between the teacher's lounge and the closet during recess. This allows the fumes to escape and leaves the room safe to enter. The Protagonist will still find Bob in a trance, however, you can use an apple to 'snap him out of it'. This is essential to continue the quest. Bob will return to his senses and wonder how he got there; when you reply that there was a weird gas in the room, he will confirm it and state that it caused him to forget things. As he says this, he interrupts himself and shouts about 'the monster'- seemingly referring to the mutated creatures residing underneath the school. He will hurriedly explain that he fought it the day before, but it escaped. With a gasp, he notes that it must still be down there and grabs the axe on the wall. Running off to save the school, Bob charges downstairs to meet it before it harms anyone. Upon re-entering the Nugget Cave, Billy will state that Bob is fighting the monster. Once Penny's doll has been returned, you can see him holding off the creature, to which Lily will say that she hopes he wins. Once the mission is complete and all of the children leave the school for the end of the day, Bob can be seen beside the doorway with his axe, revealing that he survived the battle. Trivia * Bob is one of the only adults in the series to be very nice towards others, the other two being The Lunch Lady and Agnes (The Dumpster Hag). * Bob is currently one of the only two adults in the series whose first name is revealed, the other being Agnes. * You can find Bob and Ms. Applegate kissing in the Teacher's Lounge. However, walking into them kissing in the room will cause the Protagonist to be grossed out like most young children would be and leave the room. * Bob is also one of the few characters in the game who does not kill the Protagonist, and when asked if he will, he appears shocked as a normal person would be. Additionally, he only dies once in the series; his death is not canon, and he even goes to fight a monster (and win) in the true ending, showing that Bob is very loyal and is also currently the only adult in the series who actually cares for all the students and will even make sure none of them are hurt. * The fact that Bob knows how to wield deadly weapons and keeps them stored in the janitor's closet, along with The Janitor's talk of a "janitor code of honor" and cries of war, implies that janitors in the game's universe come from some sort of warrior culture. * Along with Ted and Ron, Bob has the shortest name out of all the characters in the series. Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Kindergarten 2 Category:Nugget's Mission Category:A Tale of Two Janitors